


Tadashi Yamaguchi is not weak

by LillaJoba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically all of karasuno just more minor, Gen, Or not, Slight angst but ninety percent fluff, i don't really use the phrase sugamama but it describes him, it's however you want to view it, it's so impossible to write Suga without making him seem like a parent, okay yamahina is a cute friendship fight me, past bullying, platonic, sort of hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaJoba/pseuds/LillaJoba
Summary: " "I just thought you were his friend. I don't like to see my friends be sad.""Yamaguchi isn't sad."And he wasn't lying. He really wasn't sad.He was pissed. And Tsukishima had no idea what he did. "Yamaguchi and Tsukishima run into some of Tadashi's old bullies, but it becomes clear he's no longer really defenseless. Unfortunately, without meaning to, Tsukki may not treat him as if he isn't.





	Tadashi Yamaguchi is not weak

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the title is terrible (how do you title stuff) let me just say I adore Yamaguchi. He's my second favourite character (just after Suga) and I want to protect him. I usually write gen fics, but Tsukkiyama is like the only ship I can imagine writing a shipping fic about. I love them. So, would any of you like to see that?  
Enjoy this for now :)

Walking to school in the morning could either be a painful wakeup call and make one even more apprehensive about the classes and the entire day to follow, or a happy, energetic occasion that gets them ready for what they have to do. A lot of that revolves around whether the sun was practically shining a hole through the eyelids, or if rain was bucketing down or stormy clouds covered the sky.

Thankfully on that day, it was the prior. The warmth seeped through the already thin clothing Yamaguchi wore as he went to meet up with his friend.

"Tsukki, good morning."

He smiled as they walked together. It wasn't obvious if Tsukishima had even heard him, as he hadn't taken his headphones off until they were already on their way, but it didn't bother him. If he didn't want to walk with him after all those years, he'd tell him.

Early mornings were still not the most fun, but exercise helped wake anyone up, so in a way, no matter how tired they were, they were glad for morning club.

When they got there, the other 2 first years were already there, somehow managing to look equally out of breath and ready to go. It was disturbing in a way.

"Morning Hinata, Kageyama!" Yamaguchi greeted them brightly while Tsukishima barely even spared them a glance.

"Hi Yamaguchi! The third years aren't here yet, so I think we have to wait until they arrive to get into the clubroom."

"Well, speak of the devil I suppose."

A cheery voice called from behind them and when they turned, they could see their vice captain dangling a set of keys on his finger. He wasn't wrong.

They said their greeting as they entered the clubroom, with every other team member soon flooding in and making them glad they had enough space.

The volleyball club had been in high spirits ever since the Shiratorizawa match, and that didn't stop no matter how early they had to be up. The knowledge that, no matter what happened at nationals, no one could take away that they, at least that competition, were the best team in their prefecture.

But obviously it wasn't over, and the training was becoming more intense if anything. So some of them had already started their stretches before they were even in the gymhall. After about 15 minutes of warming up, they were called to gather in front of Ukai, who was standing in front of a board.

"You know, we really are lucky we have 12 people on this team, otherwise proper games would be difficult to play. Anyway," he said, as he uncapped the pen in his hand, "today I want to get you to work with people you haven't gotten the chance to sync with in a game. For some of you it doesn't matter, but I want people like Hinata to be able to fight with any toss given to him or have you working on receiving as many different types of serves or spikes as you can. Here are the match ups. We're gonna separate Sawamura and Nishinoya, the 2 best receivers on the team, so each side has a fair shot. Nishinoya, as we only have one libero, we're going to have you play the whole time as a regular player. I don't want to lessen the number of attackers available to either team, so you're allowed to spike just for this practice if you so wish. Is that alright?"

"Yes sir!"

He hadn't spiked a ball in a while. Of course, he knew how to, it wasn't like as soon as he started playing the sport he was instantly a libero, but he didn't really have a reason to practice. The last time he did it was at a game of beach volleyball, but getting to try something new or something he was unused to was fun, even if he preferred playing as a libero.

"Alright, so on Nishinoya's team, we're going to have Sugawara, Hinata, Azumane, Tanaka, and Kinoshita. On Sawamura's, We'll have Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, and Narita. I tried to split them up as evenly as I could, but there should still be some challenges. Get into your teams."

It was actually a relative even split. The red team had a setter, 3 wing spikers, and a middle blocker, as well as a libero. On one hand, having 4 of the starting players on one team could be seen as a disadvantage to the other, especially when they had a defensive specialist. On the other, they'd have to accommodate a player completely unused to attacking and incorporate them into their plays in a completely different way to usual.

As for the other team, the setup was close to a regular match if a bit off, with a setter, 2 wing spikers, and 3 middle blockers in Narita, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Statistically, they had the height advantage, and float serves were the most effective against Nishinoya, but they also had 3 rookies, so the other team had the advantage in experience.

Over all, at the very least, it'd be a fun game.

* * *

As it turned out, as unused as Noya was to spiking, he definitely reminded them that he had a spring in his step. It took a few tosses for Suga to actually work out the height at which to set for him and their timing (though he didn't hit him in the face like Kageyama did with Hinata a few times, Noya had jumped a little prematurely and ended up completely missing any chance of hitting that ball) but once they had it down, the game became just a little easier.

The downside was that he had to get back up even faster to receive the ball due to him trying to attack too. His blocking wasn't exactly up to par and his serving was...well, a success rate of a quarter is...not great, but they weren't expecting much considering the circumstances. How well he played the dual position of being both an attacker and a libero, was frankly astounding.

Besides, if Kageyama was a prodigy that stood out, Suga blended in with his team. He didn't have overwhelming power or skill, and he couldn't skyrocket the team to success like having Noya or Kageyama on their side could, but as good as each individual player was, he could make sure to keep them at their best. There was an argument for outstanding and remarkable setting that practically blinds the opposition, versus reliable setting with care and thought put behind it, but either way, Suga only had one of those to fight with, so that's what he was going to do.

On the other side of the equation, Kageyama was fully unprepared for tossing to either Narita or Yamaguchi. As insanely accurate as his sets were, he wasn't a mind reader. He couldn't simply tell what is the best way to toss to them, how far from the net, what's the optimum height that they could use that wouldn't wear them down so quickly they'd become a liability. But with his skill level, he adjusted a lot quicker to their attempts than Suga managed to Noya's.

Tsukishima annoyed the crap out of Noya considering every time they were opposing each other, he blocked every one of his spikes (well, he was literally a foot taller than him after all) but Suga was very much a tactical player like him, so it wasn't as if they couldn't counter some of his own attacks. And even without the freak quick, Hinata's speed, athleticism, and generally annoyingness, was still irritating in itself.

Yamaguchi was still struggling with basic plays, too, but his serving had massively improved (it gave him a little flicker of pride every time he got Nishinoya to fail a receive. It didn't happen too many times, but 2 points is still 2 points.)

And Daichi was as trustworthy as always.

After that point, the only thing left was practicing with each player, no matter how uncoordinated they were.

In the end, Daichi's team ended up winning the set, but with them going over the 25 point mark and winning 27 to 29, Ukai decided to call it a day (or, well, morning) letting them know they'd continue after school the match.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully enough, and by the time afternoon practice was over with, everyone was on different levels of tired. The weather remained warm throughout the day, so there was no incentive for thinking the trip home was going to be less easy going than the one to school. All in all, for Yamaguchi it had been a pretty fun day.

But things can quickly take some form of downward spiral from there.

"Oh, hey, look who it is!"

Yamaguchi stopped walking, the action prompting Tsukki to do the same beside him. Tadashi's memory was rather good, but even if it wasn't, he probably would still remember that voice. It had been a few years now since they properly interacted. Their voice had dropped an octave or so and he probably wouldn't have been able to pick it out from a crowd, but there was something in it that triggered a memory when speaking directly to him.

He turned around, with a soft smile half forced onto his face, to look at 2 of the people who always used to fill him with fear and sadness.

Of course, they weren't the only ones. Plenty of people had picked on him, and they probably weren't even the worst. But he couldn't help tensing a little.

And then being surprised when one of them smiled with it seeming somewhat genuine.

"Wow, you really grew into those freckles."

Instinctively, his hand flew to cover his cheek before catching himself and withdrawing it soon after.

"How've you been?" The other kids asked.

Yamaguchi didn't really know what to say. He had expected insults or something, but...they didn't even seem to see he was wound up. Did they not remember? Or not realise the extent of what they did?

"I've....I've been fine...how have you 2 been?"

"Good. It's been a few years, it'd take a while to catch up."

The casualness of the situation was a little unnerving, but still. It was also a little easing to him as contradictory as that sounds.

"Well, you seem to have built a bit of muscle up since then at least. Even if not much."

"I think your height is more impressive. How tall are you now?"

Yamaguchi stared. "Around 180 centimetres."

"No way! I remember how small you used to be back then."

Was he irritated by that? He didn't know. It felt like it. He couldn't even tell if they were trying to dig at him or not. But as opposed to back as a child, he felt like he could handle whatever was coming. It's just conversations. He wasn't gonna break down crying at this. Talking he could easily do.

He smiled. "Well, things change a lot, I suppose."

"Yeah, it seems so. We should catch up sometime?"

"Why?"

To his shock, Tsukishima had spoken up for the first time since they stopped walking. He made his way over to the 3 of them, scowling as always. Or so it would seem. But it felt more intentional right then.

Compared to him, Yamaguchi would always seem small. It couldn't be helped, when your best friend was a freaking giant.

But it wasn't like he could contemplate that. All of their attention was drawn to the blond.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you!" One of the boys spoke a bit rushed.

"Are you...good?"

"I would have thought people like you would stop hanging around streets like you are by your age. But it seems you're still doing it."

He said it so nonchalantly that for some reason, a threat he hadn't even made lingered over them.

"No! We were just heading home!"

"Well get going then." He sounded almost bored by the point.

"Tsukki-"

"Right! Let's go."

The 2 turned away without another word and ran off. Yamaguchi stared after them, mouth slack. What even happened? He was doing fine. Why would he...?

"Come on." Tsukishima said, turning their own way.

The shorter boy was brought out of his trance at his words. However, instead of following him, he clenched his fists. He was annoyed. Why had this happened? Things were going okay!

He turned his head to the now retreating figure. Before even thinking it through, he sprinted in front of him, effectively blocking his way.

"What the hell was that, Tsukki?!"

Kei tilted his head very slightly, his glasses reflecting the glare of the sun. They were close enough to eye to eye that neither really needed to look down or up to read the expression on the other's face.

He looked confused. And Yamaguchi looked...angry.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have to do that! I was fine on my own."

"I was trying to speed things up."

"You don't need everything to end fast! If you were bothered by waiting for me, you could have left on your own! It's not like you're going to walk home with me now anyway."

Before he lost what little fire he had in him, he stalked off, leaving his very befuddled friend to gaze after him.

What had happened? That was so unlike Yamaguchi, the most polite and gentle hearted person, to walk off with barely a few words explanation. And in anger.

It took about 30 seconds for Tsukishima to get his head sorted.

It should work itself out. He couldn't say anything now. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. Had he done anything?

It didn't matter. He had to get home. It'd be easier to think there.

* * *

It didn't sort itself out. The next day, Yamaguchi wasn't waiting for him at the usual spot they met. The street was empty apart from a few early risers, but none of them were his friend.

It's okay. He probably overslept. But for some reason, that bothered him. Picking up his phone and opening his contacts, he rang the other, waiting for him to answer the call. But when it rang out and no response came, even Tsukishima, usually stoic, started to worry.

When he got to the gym, Yamaguchi was already changed and practising. Of course he had been a little late, debating whether he should go and knock on his house door before deciding against it, but if he was there already, then he didn't leave late. He left early, even while knowing the club room wouldn't be open yet.

What was going on?

* * *

Any chance of Tsukishima putting aside what he was forced to wonder about went out the window when Ukai arrived.

"Today, we're going to continue with more games in the teams from yesterday. It seems things are shaping up, but I want you all to practice more in those formations. Okay?"

As the rest of the team said yes, Yamaguchi raised his hand.

"Coach. Is it okay if you swap me with someone from the other team?"

And there it was. Like a snap. The moment Tsukishima realised that, whatever he was angry about, he really had messed it up.

"Why is that?"

"I haven't really practiced with Sugawara setting either. I want to try."

Yeah. That was a lie. Yamaguchi didn't mind who was setting to him.

"Mmm...well, I really don't want to swap you out for Hinata. I want him to work with that team a little more. And we don't have another middle blocker to swap around. Do you mind staying on this team just for today?"

He looked down at the ground, fidgeting slightly with his fingers in his lap.

"Yes coach." He said dejectedly.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't ease Tsukishima's concerns. Yamaguchi wasn't exactly...avoiding speaking to him. Not when needed, and he wouldn't ignore anything Tsukki said to him. But his responses could hardly count as conversation. Especially when after a few words, he would apologise and leave.

That day, he was always the first to leave any classroom they were in together, and somehow always arrived in their next class after him.

He didn't like it.

And even more so he didn't like that he was quite happily talking to everyone else. Instead of going to afternoon practice with him, Yamaguchi went with Hinata, talking animatedly about something he couldn't hear from so far behind them.

During their game, Tsukishima was distracted. But even so, whenever he did manage to score, Yamaguchi would politely say 'nice' before turning away from him once again.

Tsukishima was a solitary person. But when you constantly have an ear to talk to if needed, or a voice to listen to if you just want to ignore everything else, having that taken away is jarring.

Worst things worse, with how much Hinata and Yamaguchi talked that day, the orange haired boy was starting to notice.

* * *

Once again, when practice ended, Tadashi finished his part of the cleaning as fast as humanly possible and already slipped out to get changed. So of course the freaking decoy would take that opportunity to start assaulting him with questions.

"Hey, Tsukishima!" He ignored him. "What's wrong with Yamaguchi?" Ignored again. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because you're acting weird. You haven't insulted anyone all day."

Tsukishima held back an eye roll. "Do you want me to start insulting you?"

"No! I want to know how you upset him."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because Yamaguchi's nicer than you."

"Is that so?"

As dismissive as he tried to sound, he simply didn't want to say what he actually thought. In reality, it was bothering him too. He was a jerk, he knew that, but normally that didn't bother Yamaguchi. So what was so different now?

To make things worse, Hinata really would not leave him alone. It's not like they were friends, but of course the same could not be said for Tadashi, who could not avoid leaving some kind of impact on everyone around him. So for some reason his best friend became a lot closer than he managed to with 2 people who annoyed the hell out of him.

They were packing up though, so hopefully he could get away soon. He was already almost done sorting out the balls, but he still didn't shut up.

"I just thought you were his friend. I'd want to help him. I don't like to see my friends be sad."

"Yamaguchi isn't sad."

And he wasn't lying. He really wasn't sad.

He was pissed. And Tsukishima had no idea what he did.

"What's going on?"

Suga had seemingly finished with putting the net away and wandered over to the semi arguing duo. It didn't look like he was upset at them for bickering, at least, so they weren't gonna get in trouble.

"Tsukishima upset Yamaguchi and he doesn't want to apologise."

"I never said that! Are your ears as bad as your receiving?"

"Hold on, Yamaguchi is upset with you?"

He didn't even nod. Just turned his head away. This was stupid. Now he may actually get in trouble. Why was he gonna get chewed out when he has no idea at all what he even did wrong?

And why wasn't he asking Yamaguchi this stuff? He'd know better about how he feels than him.

"What happened?"

There was no trace of anger in his voice, but confusion and curiosity. The balls in the holder were practically forgotten as he reluctantly explained the last time they properly talked the previous day.

It left him feeling worse than if he hadn't even said anything. It was as if he was just accepting he messed up, as if he was going 'yeah, this is what I said, now how do I change it?' He hated that. Especially as Hinata was still staring at them like an idiot.

By the time he had finished, Suga had already been looking deep in thought for a while. It was as if he was trying to figure something out, and for a moment Tsukishima couldn't help but hope that he had an answer to help him.

"Did Yamaguchi look like he needed your help?"

By now, Tsukishima had stopped thinking that he'd be yelled at or something (which, in fairness, he could handle easily, but it's still a hassle) but it wasn't as if he wanted to talk about this. He couldn't remember either really. Nothing stood out to him from that day other than the...could it even be considered a fight? Between them. It was more like he just walked away.

"I don't know. Not really. Why?"

"Well I'm just thinking. When the 2 of us are on the sidelines in games, we both really want to go out and play, but at the same time, it's hard not to feel a little frustrated watching everyone else on the court. As a pinch server who has to usually act alone, I get the sense that if he feels like people think he can't handle things on his own, he's going to start worrying again about what he's meant to be doing."

Tsukishima understood what he meant. But still...

"Then again, that's just the sport and I could be completely wrong outside of it. But I think that he's worked hard to get more self assured and he's found a way to be strong on the court even outside of simply being surrounded by a strong team. He probably doesn't like thinking the only thing he can fight alone in is volleyball."

Trying to process that was a lot harder than simply understanding the words. Of course he wasn't unaware of how his friend felt. But he just didn't think that anything he said would make it worse. It shouldn't.

Though, that was if Yamaguchi thought along the same lines as him, which obviously he didn't.

Dammit. He could have easily dealt with something he did or said on purpose having a worse effect than he expected, but this time he screwed up without any bad intentions. How was he even going to apologise for that?

"See, I told you you upset him!"

Tsukishima turned a death glare to him which made him jump about 5 feet back.

"Oh yeah, you're still here." He said before walking away from his classmate.

* * *

Yamaguchi didn't like being frustrated. He hated the feeling of hopelessness or anger, and especially when he didn't know what he could do to deal with it.

But how could he explain why he was annoyed? To anyone observing the situation, Kei really didn't do anything wrong. It actually surprised him how he acted, standing up for him.

It's just...there was no point. Any hostility in the past was already left behind, and trudging that up without his wish reminded him of how scared or small he felt at that point.

At 5 foot 11, Yamaguchi now stood taller than pretty much all the boys who picked on him. But that wasn't always the case. He grew a lot, but he grew late, and at that time he couldn't help but feel like they didn't even need to try to overwhelm him. It was scary and upsetting and annoying that he couldn't do anything, or wouldn't do anything, to fight back against them.

However, they were all kids. They had probably forgotten, it was years ago, and even if they didn't, what's the point in giving them another opening to hurt him? Tsukishima probably thought he was doing him a favour, but he wouldn't always be there to protect him in some way, and even if he could, all that would do is make him feel useless. Having to constantly rely on someone else and not be able to help himself.

What was so wrong with him trying to treat them normally? If they held no intent to bully him again, then bringing back those memories even stronger than simply seeing them would have held no point asides from making him feel small again. He didn't want that anymore. But it seemed that Tsukki didn't care to think. It wasn't him acting cold or snarky like usual, he was acting defensive on purpose. And while Yamaguchi was a little grateful that he actually would do that if he needed him to, he didn't bother to think about whether he did.

And feeling ignored when the situation is about you....it's never a good thing.

It didn't matter though. He couldn't stay angry over a mistake or bad logic. He couldn't stay mad at Tsukishima for long usually anyway. And he had to talk to him.

Tsukki was smart. But even someone far less so could tell there was something up when he asked to be put on a different team to him. Although that was more about proving himself as opposed to his being angry.

Ever since that time in school, he had stuck to Tsukishima like glue. People could, he supposed, look at him and call him his lackie, but he didn't stay because of some kind of social status thing or anything of the sort. He just found someone who was blunt and overly honest sometimes, but who'd put up with him. His straightforward attitude meant everything he said about him, which wasn't just to be teasing, would be truthful. And every time Tsukki asked him to do something with him, or joined him in something, it was because he didn't mind them being around each other. It had felt nice to know he'd always ignore him if he wanted, so if he didn't it was because he enjoyed being around him.

But even in his mind, he started thinking of himself as sort of a unit with him. Not that he disliked it, but occasionally, it did make him feel panicked at the thought of being left in the dust. While he had no intention of not being as close to him, he had started to try and do more stuff without him.

It had all started to come together and he had a nice balance. But his bullies, those were supposed to be his. Even if it was a bad memory, dealing with them how he wanted to now that he was more comfortable should have easily been his choice to make.

But he didn't have that chance. And he supposed, after that, he just wanted to show himself that he could be just as good apart from Tsukishima too. Obviously he was not as good as him at playing the game, but he wanted to show that the level that he was at would not lower somehow due to them playing against each other.

It's stupid really.

"Yamaguchi."

It had barely even registered to him that despite being frustrated with him, he had stopped at probably the easiest place for him to find him. It was where they usually met after school if one of them was done earlier. It felt weird leaving without stopping there when he wasn't by his side. It only really clicked when the incredibly familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts, as he turned in time to catch the volleyball being thrown in his lap.

"Do you want to practice receives with me?"

The ball felt weirdly foreign in his hand at that moment. As if he didn't know what to do with it after letting go.

"Sorry Tsukki. I'm not really into it just now."

"Good, we just finished club, I really didn't want to do more practice."

"Then...why would you offer?"

"I thought you might want to."

Without another word, he walked over to him and handed him a juice box. He didn't usually drink them, but he took it with a small smile and pierced the film with the straw.

"Thanks Tsukki."

After a long draw of the sweet drink which only reminded him how thirsty he actually was, Yamaguchi began to feel nervous. He had hoped Tsukki would say something. Subconsciously, he had used the sip as a timer, hoping he'd interrupt and speak. But he didn't. Of course he didn't. That was not the way he was.

"I'm sorry." Yamaguchi said a little awkwardly, only just realising his friend had sat farther away from him than usual.

"Why are you apologising?"

Did he not know? But he must have. Or...why would he behave like this?

"I shouldn't have asked to be put on a different team. I'm sorry."

"So why did you?"

He shrugged, taking another drink to get what felt like sand out of his throat. Although that resulted in it being dragged down to his stomach and weighing it down.

He was used to apologising. But it was always with other people, or for small things with Tsukki. He rarely was put in a position to genuinely say sorry for something less superficial.

"I didn't want to feel like I could only do things if they were somehow related to you."

To his surprise, Tsukishima sighed softly. "He was right."

"What?"

"Yesterday, when I talked to those others when heading home. You wanted to deal with them yourself, right?"

Yamaguchi turned his head to face him. He had almost forgotten about the volleyball still hugged to his stomach, only remembering it was there as the movement slightly twisted his body and pushed it closer to him.

Tsukishima wasn't looking at him. All he was left with was staring at the side of his head. How could he tell?

"I...yes. I suppose. I just...kind of wanted something important to do without your help or being there."

For how good Yamaguchi had become at reading him, he seemed to still struggling with reading Yamaguchi. It made him feel some semblance of guilt. He hadn't thought that Yamaguchi would he thinking so deeply. For some reason, no matter the intelligence Tadashi possessed or the personality that was almost charming, he never thought about him giving all of this any thought, not like this. It made him feel like he underestimated him.

"If that's the case, I still don't know why you are apologising."

"What?"

"Yamaguchi, you...you didn't exactly do something to say sorry for. I should have thought before I spoke up."

The way he spoke surprised him. Mostly because he seemed like he was trying to avoid his voice sounding small. He never did that. He never said anything that warranted doing that. Everything he did or said was almost methodically thought through, not blurted out in the moment, so the chances of him being nervous over something to say, was...well, it was unusual.

And Yamaguchi couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not going to apologise for wanting to step in though."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I don't think it's wrong to tell those idiots to back off and leave you alone. But I should have paid attention to whether you needed it."

There was nothing Yamaguchi could say in response. Tsukishima hated apologising, at least when it was something that genuinely mattered. Screwing up a play in volleyball, or knocking into someone, he didn't mind as much. But something like this….this was the closest he'd get.

He scooted himself closer to him, the distance between them closing up. In a fluid movement, he lifted his drink to the blond.

"Do you want some?"

Tsukishima finally looked at him. It really was weird to be fighting. But for whatever reason, he seemed to ignore that they ever were doing so with the next words that poured out his mouth.

"You do realise it was me who bought it right?"

Yamaguchi laughed, practically shoving the carton into his hands. He grabbed the ball in his lap with 2 hands and stood up.

"Yes, I know. Now come on, let's practice receives!"

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I changed my mind."

Yamaguchi was always so sincere that if it was anyone but Tsukki who was with him, they probably would have thought his smile was a regular one as opposed to a smirk.

However, despite this knowledge, Tsukishima got up with a simple groan, placing the drink aside and moving over to his friend.

"Remind me never to offer extra practice again."

"Sure thing Tsukki."

Though whether that practice needed to be an hour long...well, that was a different question.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it, I'm unexperienced with writing Haikyuu and would seriously appreciate critique or comments :)


End file.
